


Aquila nel cielo sopra Roma

by LeweusIsReal



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Football, Italy, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, er - Freeform, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeweusIsReal/pseuds/LeweusIsReal
Summary: Пьяный Чиро лучше трезвого хотя бы потому, что в его голову порой приходят очень интересные идеи
Relationships: ciro immobile/Sergej Milinvovic-Savic





	Aquila nel cielo sopra Roma

— Сереж… Сережа, позволь коснуться…

— Не был бы ты вусмерть пьян — может и позволил бы

Третий раз за неделю Иммобиле напивается до такого состояние, это начинает надоедать

— Я так хочу… Ты такой красивый, Сержант…

А вот этого говорить не стоило

Итальянец сразу оказывается повален на кровать без особых усилий, руки прижаты над головой, чужое колено надавливает на пах, заставляя дернуться и издаёт глухой стон

Блядская картина, но такова вся сущность Иммобиле

— Тебе надо выспаться, а не лезть на меня, чтобы потрахаться

— Но мне хочется тебя… Очень… хочу почувствовать, каково это, хотя бы на минуту побыть сверху, Сержант…

Серб судорожно выдыхает, смотря в помутневшие от алкоголя и возбуждения глаза итальянца под собой и вдруг отстраняется, падая на свободное место кровати рядом с Иммобиле

Внутренний голос впервые говорит, что он не пожалеет

— У тебя пять минут… Дальше я подумаю, можно ли тебе продолжать

Чиро моментально меняется в лице: хитрая улыбка, довольный взгляд и рваное дыхание, которое сбилось ещё при входе в комнату. Он наваливается на Сергея сверху, слыша недовольное шипение снизу, и сразу тычется носом в чужую шею, мягко целуя нежную кожу

— Ты уже не выглядишь таким уверенным, как минуту назад, Сержа-ант…

По комнате разносится глухой рык, хороший знак

— Ещё одно слово и я заткну твой рот самостоятельно, чтобы ты и слова сказать не смог

— Уже не страшно… Мы так делали после матча с Торино…

Горячие ладони забираются под клубную футболку, оглаживая кубики пресса, и медленно ведут вверх, до груди, специально чуть сжимая пальцами твердеющие соски, заставляя мужчину под собой дернуться и сжать одеяло под собой в кулак

Серб медленно начинает терять свою выдержку

Губы итальянца расцеловывают чуть ли не каждый сантиметр чужой шеи, оставляя на ее основании небольшой засос, и наконец выбивая из груди серба тихий, почти не слышимый стон

— Я наконец то выбил из тебя стон…

— В пьяном состоянии ты ведёшь себя ещё более раскованно… Я даже не думал об этом…

— Наверно, нужно было подумать заранее, Сержант…

Выдержка ломается окончательно, когда Иммобиле невыносимо медленно потирается пахом об чужой возбужденный член, от чего серб сжимает ладонями его ягодицы, прижимая его ближе

Хотя куда ближе, чужое горячее дыхание опаляет шею, член Чиро упирается сербу в живот, от чего итальянец тихо стонет, потираясь об ткань его футболки

Идеально

— Время вышло, Чиро…

— Ну что, я заслужил… Побыть сверху?..

И Милинкович-Савич впервые думает, что это будет правильным решением

— Вперёд, это твоя ночь, Чиро


End file.
